Disney Fantasy
Disney Fantasy'' is a 2019 film featuring characters from classic Disney films in a darker twist on Disney tales. Synopsis In a faraway fairytale land known as Calamandor, Cinderella discovers a threat posed by the dangerous Maleficent, who has influenced her son Caleb to open the gates to the Fortress of Souls, which holds some of the most infamous villains, including Maleficent, Jafar, Lady Tremaine, and Mother Gothel. But when the Fairy Godmother discovers that the key to defeating the villains involves uniting some of the most precious artifacts in the kingdom, Caleb is sent on a journey to not only save the world, but redeem himself – and perhaps find love along the way.DISNEY FANTASY – PRESS RELEASE Plot Thirteen years after marrying Prince Charming, Cinderella meets with Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel and unites the realms under one kingdom, Calamandor, with their various kingdoms serving as states. The Fairy Godmother uses her magic to revive the villains of their past, and they are locked up in the Fortress of Souls to protect the kingdom. Twenty-four years later, Cinderella's son Caleb celebrates his sixteenth birthday. Enraged at being uninvited, an apparition of Maleficent crashes the party and warns them that soon, the villains will be out, and Calamandor will fall. Cinderella firmly instructs her son to stay away from anything connected to the villains. That night, Maleficent whispers to Caleb, and he steals the Dragon Scepter, Cobra Staff, Ring of Fear, and the Golden Flower from the Calamandor Archives, which Maleficent uses to open the gates to the Fortress. The villains Maleficent, Jafar, Lady Tremaine, and Mother Gothel escape into Calamandor. Cinderella is shocked to see the kingdom covered in thorns, and confronts Caleb, who is the only one who could have opened the gates. Cinderella locks Caleb in his room to think, but the Genie tells Fairy Godmother of a prophecy stating that Caleb will open the gates to never-ending darkness, but that he can reverse it by collecting the four magical items and casting a powerful spell of three. Cinderella firmly tells Caleb that he has been instructed to go around the kingdoms to reverse the damage he caused. Caleb leaves the castle, heading to his first stop, Corona, passing by the Snuggly Duckling. Soon, he arrives at the castle, where Queen Rapunzel and King Flynn Rider are frantically searching for the Golden Flower. Caleb meets their son Lukas, who explains that the kingdom has been thrown into turmoil with Mother Gothel's return. Lukas accuses Caleb, but Caleb explains that he's going on a quest to reunite the items to defeat Maleficent and the villains. Lukas decides to help him, saying a tense goodbye to his mother. Rapunzel tells him to say goodbye to his father, but Lukas leaves without saying goodbye to him. The duo come across Rapunzel's former tower, where they encounter Mother Gothel, who attacks them with a knife. Shocked to see his mother's former enemy, Lukas challenges her to a swordfight, in which he manages to disarm her. While Lukas and Mother Gothel fight, Caleb finds the Golden Flower hidden in the Tower. When he returns, Lukas holds Mother Gothel off, allowing Caleb to flee down the stairs. Lukas knocks Mother Gothel out and follows Caleb. When Mother Gothel reawakens, she discovers the flower is missing and alerts Maleficent, Jafar, and Lady Tremaine. As they trudge through the woods, Lukas asks Caleb why he stole all of the objects from the Calamandor Archives. Caleb admits that since his parents had gotten busy ruling over Calamandor, they forgot to make time for him. He'd wanted attention, allowing Maleficent to manipulate him. Caleb asks why Lukas didn't say goodbye to his dad. The two fall silent, and Lukas changes the subject, asking where they'll be going next. As the rest of their villains are more dangerous, he wants to bait Jafar into trying to steal back the Golden Flower so they can steal the Cobra Staff. Lukas has his doubts, but agrees to go anyway. While passing through various kingdoms, the two stop for the night. While Lukas sleeps, Caleb sits on a log, bored. The Fairy Godmother appears to him and congratulates him on his progress so far. Caleb admits that seeing Lukas being so brave fighting Mother Gothel made him feel restless, as if there were butterflies in his stomach. The Fairy Godmother laughs goodheartedly, telling him that such a feeling comes when one is in love. Caleb denies that he might be in love with him, but she reminds him that no one ever expects to fall in love. While going through the Agrabah Marketplace, they come across Maya, who attempts to steal the flower from Caleb's satchel. Both boys pull rank on her, revealing themselves as the Crown Prince of Calamandor and the Prince of Corona, respectively. Maya is unimpressed and asks what the two princes are doing in Agrabah of all places. Caleb tells her that they're going through the lands retrieving the villains' items. Maya offers to help, knowing a way to sneak into the palace, where Jafar has set up shop and imprisoned Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine. The two are hesitant, but allow her to lead them in. Lukas suggests going to the dungeons, but Caleb doesn't listen, insisting on stealing the Cobra Staff. Resigned, Lukas follows him and Maya, getting jealous as Caleb and Maya hit it off. Maya leads them to the throne room, where they find the Cobra Staff lying on the sultan's throne. Caleb dashes to the throne, stealing the Cobra Staff, but a snake comes up from behind and bites him. Letting out a yowl, Caleb takes the staff and runs, just as the snake transforms into Jafar. Caleb holds up the Staff in self-defence, wishing for Jafar to go away. To Lukas and Maya's surprise, the Cobra Staff glows, and Jafar slinks away. Holding onto Lukas and Maya for support, Caleb leaves the throne room. Lukas and Maya find the dungeons, and while Caleb rests against a pillar, Lukas frees Aladdin and Jasmine, who thank him. The Genie shows up, warning them to leave while they can. Jasmine assures the trio they can take care of Jafar from there, and they leave. The world outside has been covered in thorns – Mother Gothel's alert has led Maleficent to hasten her takeover of Calamandor. While walking through the forest, Caleb collapses, dropping the Cobra Staff. Lukas, worried that his friend will die, uses the Golden Flower to heal him. Caleb is healed, and the two share a hug – just in time for Maya to hypnotize them with the Cobra Staff. Betrayed, Caleb and Lukas are unable to talk to each other as Maya takes them to the Calamandor Castle, where Maleficent has turned Cinderella, King Charming, the Fairy Godmother, and the rest of the visiting rulers – including Belle, Beast, Aurora, Rapunzel, and Flynn Rider – into stone. Maya delivers the boys to Maleficent, who allows Maya to have her way with Caleb, sending Lukas to the dungeon. Maya takes Caleb to a chamber in the castle, where Caleb, now freed from the spell, turns on her. Maya admits that while she did want all the villains gone, the allure of having her own prince – let alone the Crown Prince himself – was too strong. Caleb pushes her way, telling her that he doesn't want a princess. Caleb leaves her there, going to the dungeons to free Lukas. Maya tags along, revealing that she is Maleficent's daughter, but that she never knew her father; all she'd wanted was love. Caleb brushes her off, telling her she could've done better, and frees Lukas, the boys sharing a happy reunion. They arrive in the Throne Room, where Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Jafar, and Mother Gothel have combined the four ingredients; it's time to unleash the villains from the prison and take over Calamandor. Lukas and Maya both wait at the the hall's entrance, but Caleb leaves them both there, telling Lukas he'll be right back. Caleb breaks into the Calamandor Archives again and steals Excalibur from its display case. He returns, only to find that Lukas and Maya have been spelled by Maleficent, who allowed him to think he's winning, revealing that with the Spell of Three, the villains will be released. Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie fly in via magic carpet, but Maleficent freezes thet three in stone – Caleb is finally alone. Caleb threatens the quartet with Excalibur, but Maleficent sends Lukas and Maya after him. He fends them off, pleading for them to break through the spell. The two restrain him, and Lady Tremaine steps up to him, taking in the features of Cinderella's son. She softly tells him that she feels remorse for her actions against his mother, telling Lukas and Maya to free him, which they do. Lady Tremaine opens her arms for a hug, and Caleb, easily trusting as ever, hugs her. Lady Tremaine disarms him, allowing Maleficent to put him under her spell. Lady Tremaine sneers, revealing that she will never be sorry for what she did to Cinderella. Under the spell, Caleb finds himself giving up as his free will fades away – and he blacks out. He wakes up in the Tremaine Manor, surprised to see Cinderella cleaning whilst singing "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes". Cinderella gets up and hugs her son, telling her that she's sorry for having been too hard on him and busy. Caleb asks how they can be talking, and Cinderella reveals that the power of the Fairy Godmother allows any dreamers to talk to each other in their dreams as long as they believe in the power of dreams. Cinderella reminds him that true love is the most powerful magic of all, and that it's the only magic strong enough to beat the forces of evil. Caleb wakes up just as Lady Tremaine, Jafar, and Mother Gothel hold the trio in place as Maleficent throws the ingredients into the spell, cackling. Lukas and Maya say their bits of the spell, but on Caleb's turn, he breaks free from Lady Tremaine's grip and kisses Caleb, breaking Maleficent's curse, freeing himself, Lukas, and Maya from her spell, and turning everyone from stone into human. Maleficent is shocked, but Caleb reminds her that in Calamandor, true love always wins – and remembering the love he shares with his parents, the Fairy Godmother, the royals, Lukas, and the people of Calamandor allowed him to break free. With Lady Tremaine, Jafar, and Mother Gothel for backup, Maleficent furiously transforms into her dragon form. Maya picks up Excalibur and looks between Caleb and her mother. The villains urge her to give into her desires, saying that if she helps defeat the heroes, she can have Caleb and everything else she wants. Lukas tells her that his father was once a wanted thief, but Rapunzel proved that anyone can change, even someone who's done all sorts of bad. Meanwhile, the heroes, Lukas, and Maya hold off Lady Tremaine, Jafar, and Mother Gothel. Maleficent congratulates Maya as she moves towards her, but at the last minute, she throws the sword to Caleb. While Cinderella, Jasmine, and Rapunzel subdue Lady Tremaine, Jafar, and Mother Gothel, Maleficent and Caleb face off. Caleb then reminds himself that Maleficent took advantage of the fact that he wanted someone to pay attention to him, that he had wanted love. Maleficent offers him the kingdom and all the power and attention he could desire, as long as he doesn't fight her. Caleb refuses, and Maleficent goes after him. He then throws Excalibur away, everyone watching in shock. Caleb tells her that she won't win, because what he didn't realize is that he doesn't need her to give him power or attention – he's the Crown Prince already. He then tells her that he was wrong. He's already loved. His people love him. The royals love him. He and Lukas have feelings for each other. Most importantly, his parents love him, and always have. He challenges her to kill him. He closes his eyes as Maleficent opens her mouth to breath fire. Rapunzel and Flynn hold their son back as he screams for Caleb. Maleficent doesn't breathe fire. Caleb reveals that he hadn't just taken Excalibur – he'd also heard the call of the Sorcerer's Hat, which recognised him as its new owner. He sends a blast of magic at her, channeling love through his magic, turning Maleficent into a powerless human. Maleficent swears that she will return, but Caleb shakes his head, freezing her in place. Summoning Lukas and Maya. The trio perform the spell yet again, sending the villains back to the Fortress of Souls and sealing them there forever. A month later, Fairy Godmother and Genie talk to Cinderella and King Charming, saying that while Caleb has been a good student, it's time for him to move up the ranks and become Merlin's apprentice. The two agree, and they go to talk to him about it. Caleb, having redeemed himself, finishes a round of sparring with Belle and Beast. After the two leave, Cinderella and Charming arrive and sit him down, telling him the good news. Caleb is ecstatic and moves to hug his parents before pulling away – but the two hug him anyway. As they leave, Charming reminds Caleb that they're having their weekly dinner tonight, and that it'll be hosted in Corona. The three arrive in Corona by pumpkin carriage that night, where they meet up with Maya, who has been adopted by Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Cinderella and Charming let the two catch up, striking up conversation with Aladdin and Jasmine. Maya tells Caleb that Lukas has been having a major breakdown, worried about what Caleb will think about him. She sends him up to her brother's room. Caleb knocks, and Lukas answers, dressed in a vest and pants rather than his normal royal attire. Lukas invites him in, and explains that it was his dad's; Lukas then reveals that he hadn't said goodbye to his dad because the two had been fighting; Lukas had come out as gay, and Flynn had been upset. Since then, Flynn had apologised and set things right, revealing that he'd accepted his son the whole time; he was angry that he'd kept it a secret. The two had improved their communication and had gotten closer. Caleb asks how Maya's adjusting, and he says that she's finished her penance and is finally beginning to feel like she belongs. The two fall into a tense silence, getting closer until finally Lukas kisses him. Maya opens the door, rolling her eyes and telling them that if they don't get downstairs, everyone will think they're already consummating their relationship. Laughing, the boys get up, and linking arms with each other, the trio go downstairs for dinner. Cast *Ben Spears as Caleb, the mischievous son of Cinderella and Prince Charming *Sam Rider as Lukas, the seemingly perfect prince of Corona *Eva Gomez as Maya, a spunky girl with a secret *Emma Lincoln as Cinderella *Luke Ross as King Charming *Jessica Keegan as Belle *Paul Grove as Beast *Gladys Goldman as Fairy Godmother *Alison Rutherford as Aurora *Amaya Palmer as Jasmine *Lukas Abadi as Aladdin *Derrick Broseman as Genie *Sarah Yurman as Rapunzel *Josh Dalton as Flynn Rider *Christie Altomar as Maleficent *Mark Ali as Jafar *Eria Lamborgue as Lady Tremaine *Rachel deCroix as Mother Gothel References